


Ghosts don't exist!

by AkaiArashi79



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiArashi79/pseuds/AkaiArashi79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS<br/>Levi is a ghost that haunts Eren's apartment.</p><p>(Comments and kudos are appreciated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts don't exist!

Eren sighed in impatience for the fifth time. He was currently aboard a train bound for the Shiganshina district, where his new apartment was located. His childhood friends Mikasa and Armin were already settling in their new homes and called earlier to fill him in on the details.

After graduating from high school, Eren, Mikasa and Armin had gone on to separate ways, each after their own interest. Mikasa chose Rose University for their engineering courses, while Armin was accepted into his dream university, the prestigious Sina University known for producing well-known doctors and scientists.

Eren’s own father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger, graduated from Sina University. Luckily, all their universities were just a stone’s throw away from each other; they could see each other whenever they wanted.

Eren got his acceptance letter from his own university just a week ago, so he was behind others in checking into his apartment and taking a look around campus. He specifically chose this particular apartment because the rent was super cheap (compared to other places) and it would take him only half an hour to commute to the university.

Still, Eren was suspicious. Normally, such a nice and convenient place would cost a fortune and/or would be snatched up by others, but no one seemed enthusiastic about buying it.

“Probably because of that stupid rumor.” Eren muttered under his breath. “The one about the apartment being haunted. Like I’d believe it.”

 When the contractor warned Eren, he had snorted in disbelief. The apartment probably had other problems, like the pumping system, or it just had creaky floors and doors. One of the apartments he went through had an awful smell lingering in the air, and no amount of airing or perfumes could fix it. Eren would just have to check thoroughly once he got there.

Ever since a young age, Eren was taught not to believe in supernatural beings or phenomenons, like ghosts, vampires and spontaneous combustion by his parents; more specifically, the male one.

Eren grimaced at the thought of his father, sliding his head downwards to lean against the windowsill. The two of them had a strained relationship – Grisha wanted Eren to follow in his footsteps and go to Sina, while Eren wanted to pursue journalism and enroll in a liberal arts university. In the end, with his mother’s interference, Eren got his way and was now on his merry way to Maria University. 

One hour later, Eren found himself in front of his new home. Dragging his suitcases and belongings behind him, Eren made his way up a long flight of stairs, grumbling about an elevator although he knew it was a mistake on his part for overlooking it. Eren huffed indignantly.

“I guess this could be considered as exercise…”

“… But I take that back.”

Five minutes later, Eren managed to make it to the door of the apartment. Out of breath, Eren’s back was hunched, his hands on his knees as he panted. Sweat beads dripped down his forehead and down his face, forming tiny puddles on the floor.

Eren fumbled in his pockets for the key, but he couldn’t find it. Frowning, Eren rummaged through his bags, but still couldn’t find it. He was so focused on finding his key that he did not notice a pair of gray eyes watching his every move.

_So this is the new tenant, huh? Looks like I’ll have fun messing around with him._

***

“Found it!”

Eren exclaimed, holding up his apartment key, a triumphant smile on his lips. He then proceeded to unlock the door… and failed.

“What the hell? Is the key rusted or something?”

 Eren tried turning the key, but let out a string of colorful curses as it stubbornly stayed put. Eren frowned as he knelt down to examine the keyhole more closely.

As he did so, Eren felt a sudden chill down his spine. He shivered, and looked around, but no one was there. Suddenly, he jumped as he felt something cold brush his shoulder and thought he heard a faint chuckle. Eren tensed, but shook it off as he managed to unlock the door. Maybe he was too tired and started hallucinating.

After moving all his belongings into the apartment and closing the door, Eren let out a relieved breath he didn’t realize he was holding and took a good look at his surroundings.

The living room was decorated simply. There was a long white couch that looked comfy and a glass table in front of it. A black, flat-screen TV hung on the wall, along with a few paintings. The black and red curtains accentuated the wide windows, making the room look spacious. Eren could already see himself munching on snacks as he lay sideways on the conch and watched late night TV shows.

The kitchen/dining room was the next room that Eren walked into. The nature-inspired designs and the elegant structure of the room reminded Eren of the kitchen back at home where his mother cooked delicious meals for the family.

The floor tiles and the kitchen counter were both made of marble and were cool to the touch. There was a table accompanied by two chairs in the middle of the room, but Eren knew he’d never use it except for breakfast.

The bedroom was the last room in the apartment that Eren hadn’t explored yet. As Eren stepped into the room, he could see that it was slightly different from the other rooms; this had a personal touch to it.

The bed was in the far left corner of the room, along with a small bedside table and a lamp on it. Across the bed was a bookshelf, filled with all sorts of books that ranged from economics and politics to cooking and cleaning.

Next to the bookshelf stood a medium-sized gray closet. It had space for clothes to be hung up and drawers for things to be stored in. Feeling curious, Eren looked through them all, but came up empty. He stood up and walked over to the bedside table and was surprised to find a worn-out photograph placed face-down. Eren’s fingers gingerly brushed against the photograph, slightly surprised to find no dust. The edges were rough, and the color was a faded shade of autumn.

Eren flipped over the photo. There were three people in it; friends, Eren assumed, since they all looked like they knew each other well. The picture was taken in what looked like a living room, with the wooden sofa in the background and the carpet on the stone floor, along with the lit night lamp. They looked like students having a sleepover to study for a test.

A blond-haired male in his twenties sat on the floor holding a book and was conversing with a red-haired girl lying on the carpet, clutching what looked like a pillow to her chest and beaming at the man. Behind them, a dark-haired man was stretched out on the sofa, one hand behind his head and the other holding up a book on his head. His eyes peeked out from under the book, lazily observing the other two.

Eren smiled fondly. He could easily see Mikasa, Armin and himself in the same situation, having sleepovers sometimes to study for tests, or other times just to have fun. Thinking of his friends made Eren painfully aware of their absence and how much he missed them.

  _No._ Eren shook his head. _I can’t rely on Mikasa and Armin forever. I need to be in control of my own life._

Eren turned his attention back to the picture in his hand. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what the photograph was doing on the table. _Maybe this belonged to the previous owner…?_ Making up his mind, Eren decided to find the owner of the photograph and return it.

Eren left the bedroom, taking the photograph with him. He went to the living room where his phone was, and dialed the contractor’s number with the intention of asking for information on the previous owner.


End file.
